


Pop-Corned

by SGALOVER



Series: Beware of Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is at it again, but this time Peter is the butt of the joke.  Can't a man enjoy his Chinese in peace...guess not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop-Corned

Stiles had spent a month putting his latest plan into action. He had broken into the loft one weekend while Derek was away and planted his trick in the couch. He made sure it was fool proof and wouldn't go off without the remote he had safely tucked away in his room. He let it go a whole month before he used the weekly pack meeting as his chance to strike.

The meeting was going as it usually did. Derek had ordered an ungodly amount of Chinese food and everyone was sitting at a large table he had bought for the meetings. Well, everyone but Peter. He always ate his food over on the couch, refusing to be around the garbage disposals known as teenagers who would steal the food off his plate. Stiles waited as long as he could, but he just couldn't help himself. While everyone was looking away from him, he reached into the pocket of his jacket and clicked the button on the hidden remote while looking directly at Peter who was mid bite.

The reaction was instant. Right under the seat where Peter always sat, the air bag Stiles had planted went off. Peter shot up a good five feet before landing on the other side of the couch, his dinner falling on top of both him and the top of the couch. And when the thing had gone off, Peter had let out the girliest sound Stiles had ever heard. And the loud thump of Peter hitting the ground was the most satisfying thing to ever grace his ears.

For a full 5 seconds the entire room was silent. And then, all hell broke loose. Everyone at the table started laughing, even Derek. There were tears in Stiles eyes as he held onto the table to keep from falling out of his chair and onto the floor. Erica had even snorted her Pepsi out of her nose and onto Boyd, who was laughing to hard to be angry. Isaac and Scott were leaning on each other to support their weight.

And then a loud roar of fury followed by a call of “STILES.” in a voice that would cause most to piss their jeans filled the air. All it did to Stiles and the Pack was make them laugh harder. And then Peter popped up from behind the couch and Stiles finally lost his grip on the table and fell to the floor. His hair was messy, his eyes glowing bright blue, and his fangs were out in a snarl. But this was all ruined by the fact that he was covered in Sweet and Sour Sauce with a noodle hanging off his left ear, “I'M GOING TO END YOU.” and he flew over the couch

At that point Stiles realized this might have been a bad idea and scurried under the table, hiding in the forest of legs underneath. He heard a large fight ensue and a few pairs of legs vanished. After a few minutes the noise died down and Stiles stuck his head out. He looked around and spotted Peter a few feet away with Derek, Scott, and Boyd all holding him down. Erica helped him out from under the table and he dusted himself off.

Stiles couldn't help himself, it was to easy. He looked Peter right in the eye, put a big shit eating smirk on his face, and winked, “You've just been Pop-Corned bitch.” And immediately took off for the door to the loft laughing his head off as Peter started to struggle harder under the wolves holding him down.


End file.
